Sweeter than chocolate
by Klotho
Summary: When Vlad's minions ruin his perfectly planned Valentine's Day by bringing him the wrong person, he starts improvising... Warning: unbetaed; slashy


Vlad was quite unsure whether to laugh or scream. He had it all planned thoroughly and perfectly, taking in all the possibilities - except the stupidity of his minions. The two ghosts sensed their master's anger as he started speaking.

"Now, would you be so kind to repeat the orders I gave you a few hours ago..."

A moment of silence. Then the greener of the two listed:

"Camouflage as delivery men, deliver the drugged chocolates, hide, wait till they're eaten and Fenton falls asleep, bring her here-"

"Right!", interrupted Vlad, "HER! Now which part of THAT" he pointed at the unconscious boy on his bed, "is female?!"

The ghosts stared at the sleeping Danny, then back at their master.

"But she ate the chocolate!"

Vlad groaned in frustration and dismissed the ghosts - not without trying to blast them - then he turned towards Maddie Fenton's son. The boy had not just defeated him numerous times in the past, but even ruined his Valentine's Day.

Danny mumbled in his sleep and moved his arm, which made his shirt slip up a little and bared his navel. A smirk formed on Vlad's face, as he walked into his lab and opened the drawer in which he kept the "Plasmius Maximus".

When he returned to his bedroom and locked the door from the inside, the boy was already beginning to waken. Vlad sat down next to him and waited for him to regain his senses. Finally the blue eyes opened and looked around warily.

"Hello, little badger."

The boy started, but quickly hid his surprise behind his usual expression of sarcasm.

"Of course. The DALV logo on the card should have been a hint..."

Vlad grinned. "You mean you really didn't eat those chocolates out of idiocy?"

"Well, I didn't think you'd actually try to poison my mom!" It was then that Danny realized he was sitting on a bed. He eyed Vlad with growing suspicion. "Just what is it you were planning on doing with her anywa-" Danny noticed Vlad's grin. "Ah.. Never mind! Just forget the question..."

Vlad readied the "Plasmius Maximus" behind his back with one hand, while he put the other arm around the slim shoulders next to him and whispered: "How about a little demonstration?"

The boys reaction was completely as he had predicted.

"How about I kick you somewhere it hurts! I'm GOING GHOST!"

The second Danny turned into his alter ego, Vlad zapped him with the "Plasmius Maximus" and barely concealed his amusement at the boy's scream. Then he quickly went intangible, put the ghost-power-short-circuiting-device into the next room and returned. Danny was still recovering from the shock and barely resisted when Vlad pushed him into the mattress. The older man stroked Danny's neck affectionately and moved in, until their lips were almost touching.

"Now. Since you won't be going anywhere for the next three hours, how about I show you exactly what I had in mind for my perfect Valentine's Day?"

Vlad felt a rush of excitement as he noticed fear and confusion creeping into the blue eyes. It gave him a feeling of control he had never imagined. The boy was at his mercy. Even if Danny didn't know it, yet.

"That would be a great idea, wouldn't it? Oh wait! Your plan included my mom! Now, where is she? Seems like she isn't with you! And she never will be, you sick, old creep! How about you finally get a ca-" Danny's mockery was cut off by a fierce kiss.

Vlad found the boy's reaction most interesting: first he froze in shock, then he blanched, started to struggle against the older man and finally succeeded in breaking the kiss. While he gasped for air, Vlad climbed on top of the boy and got rid of the white and red t-shirt by making it intangible, pulling it through the lithe body and casting it aside. His other hand slid downwards and toyed with the zipper of the blue jeans. Danny was staring at him in horror.

"What- .. You... W-What-"

"Awww, come on, Daniel! You used to be so smart! What does this-", he removed the pants just like he had the t-shirt, "look like to you?" The blue eyes widened.

"N-No way..."

Vlad grinned triumphantly.

"Y-You c-can't! I'm a boy! This is s-so WRONG!"

The boy tried pushing the older man off him, which only resulted in Vlad straddling his legs, capturing the small wrists in one hand and pressing them together over Danny's head into the pillows.

He placed his free hand on the boy's collarbone and lightly stroked the soft skin under his fingers, loving the way the Danny shuddered and tried to get away in vain.

"Looks like my Valentine's Day is going to turn out quite pleasurable, after all.", he murmured and went for the boy's underwear.


End file.
